Conventional communications cables typically include a core of twisted pairs of insulated conductors that are enclosed in a protective jacket. To avoid crosstalk with other cables, often referred to as alien crosstalk, conventional cables often include at least one shielding layer disposed around the core of twisted pairs of conductors. A non-conductive barrier layer between the shielding layer and the pairs must also be provided to insulate the core of pairs of the cable.
Such cables, however, are often bulky because of the requirement of both a shielding layer and a barrier layer. Therefore, a need exists for a cable that protects against alien crosstalk and that is not bulky.